


Wear me like your favorite sweater

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wear me like your favorite sweater

Pressing that elevator button felt different, knowing that you wouldnt go into your own apartment but ringing the bell on Arthur`s door. You knew each other since you moved into this building a few months ago but it took you weeks to finally make the first move and talk to him.   
Arthur was a very shy man with intense eyes and a beautiful smile, which was hiding so much pain. You could tell from the way he was making jokes that he was sad. He was the kind of person who wanted to make others happy because he couldnt find happiness himself. Observing his loneliness made you sad. It hurt you to see that a wonderful man like him was all alone. Every since his mother was commited to Arkham state hospital he lived a lonely life in his dark apartment. Sometimes you could hear him laugh through the walls. It was a different kind of laughter, almost like he was in pain. One day he started laughing out of the blue and he handed this card to you, which said something about a condition. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he was too shy to interact with people. You have never seen him with someone else. Being his only friend felt special. Thats what you were. Friends. At least you thought so. Arthur never showed any kind of interest in being more than that. He was always very friendly, awkwardly shy and incredibly sad. Even when he was funny. Especially ehen he was funny.  
You walked down the halls with a racing heart. You fell hard for this beautiful, sad soul. Just the thought of meeting up with him for a coffee made your knees weak. If only he knew if you were in love with him. But how could you vere tell him without risking his freindship? Maybe he prefered to be alone. Arthur always seemed like he could be scared away easily and you didnt wanted to. Just sitting beside him on his couch, feeling his presence was a gift. You could never risk to lose that.  
Meeting up for a coffee after work was something you used to do pretty often now. Sometimes he would take you to the donut shop, even though he never ate one, but this time he invited you to come over to his place. Which felt so much more intimate.   
You took a deep breath as you rang the doorbell.  
"Coming" Arturs soft voice sounded like he was already smiling.  
He opened the door. His brown curls matched his worn out chestnut sweater. A cigarette was tugged between his thin lips. He looked tired but his natural beauty was almost hurtful.  
"Hi Y/N." his smile exposed his crooked tooth, which reminded you of how many nights you yearned for him to kiss you.  
"Hey Arthur. I`m sorry I´m a bit late. I had to work longer today. "  
"Its fine. I mean...I won`t go anywhere. I`m....here..." for a brief moment there was an awkward silence between the two of you. Then he turned around "Sit down...I mean....." he ran his fingers through his hair, appearently nervous ".....make yourself at home. I`ll make some coffee."  
He headed into the kitchen while you sat down on the couch and took off your sweater.It was cold outside.Gotham city wasnt very pleasent during wintertime. The cold easily managed to get to your bones.  
It was the 3rd time you every sat here. The fabric was old and faded, yellow and blue pillows decorated the corners. Along with flowery and green sheets. Everything smelled like him. The scent of passion and romance. You always imagined Arthur to be a very romantic lover. The thought of that made you blush while he came back from the kitchen to hand you a hot cup of coffee.  
"I`m sorry I only have these self made Murray Franklin show cups to offer you. Kinda embarassing." He took a sip of his own cup which looked exactly like yours , except for the handwritten letters looking a bit more shaky.  
You turned the cup in yor hands "I think thats pretty sweet actually. Making your own cups of your fave tv show".  
Arthurs eyes pierced you while he took another sip. The color of his eyes was everything.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sure!"  
"You`re the only one who thinks so" he lit himself another cig and took a deep drag. His eyelids fluttered for a second. Details. details everywhere. Arthur was like a museum of details.  
"My mother thought it was stupid. She said it reminds her of the fact that we dont even have enough money to buy the real cup."  
You gave him a serious look "No, I really think its a creative thing to do. You are a creative guy."  
His face lighted up "You think i´m crative? "  
"Sure. You do write your own jokes, right?"  
"Mhhh hmmmm, yeah"  
"See? Very creative."  
"Maybe I am" Arthurs left leg started bouncing and you caught yourself thinking how nice it would be to place your hand on his knee and make it stop by calming him down. You imagined how the fabric of his blue pants would feel under your fingertips. Or his naked skin...  
Arthur sat close beside you, yet not close enough for his knee or arm to touch yours. You thought about how you could possibly touch him by accident. Feeling the fabcric of his clothes or his bare skin stroking yours was all you could think about.   
He put the cup back on the table and looked at you in a way he never did before. His eyes focused you without blinking. Like the shyness within him was gone for a brief moment. You tried to mirror his stare, but it was impossible to look into his eyes without fighting the urge to grab his face and kiss him. So you focused on the curl that was dancing in his neck instead. Not a good idea as well. Looking at this vulnerable part of his body only made you yearn for more.   
You caught yourself looking away, which made you hate yourself. How could you possibly turn your head away when he was finally looking at you like that?  
"You`re a party clown right?"  
Arthur finally blinked "Yeah."  
"I`d love to see some of your acts some day"  
"I also do stand up comedy. Maybe you`ll come to Pogos when I perform next week?"  
"Ohh Arthur, I would love that" and all of te sudden your hand was resting on his thigh. Arthurs muscles twitched under your soft touch. Like he wasnt used to being touched at all.   
His smile said more than a thousand words "Wow, thats great news. I would love to see you in the audience. I will try to give my best performance for you. You know what Y/N? I´m gonna write a joke especially for you. Would you like that?"  
Your hand was still on his leg. Touching him was magical. Like your hand was always supposed to be there. You nodded. Unable to say a word.  
He looked at the back of yor hand like he couldnt belive that someone was actually resting his hand on him. You could tell from his eyes how touch starved he was.   
All of the sudden Arthur got up. Your hand falling off his leg felt wrong.   
"So I think I better work on that jokes now." he mumbled while he headed to his desk.  
Right now? You felt the disappointment rising in your heart. He wanted you to leave?  
"They better be good if you`re gonna be a part of the audience!" he added.  
"Okay Arthur. It was nice to have a coffee with you. Im sure your new jokes will turn out incredibly funny.""  
He smiled his sweetest smile while he grabbed the pen, looking like he was already about to concentrate.  
"You know, I wrote this joke last night but I havent figured out the punchline yet. Punshlines are important. And facial expessions. I feel like I always get them wrong. And I have to look into peoples eyes more often."  
"Sounds like a great plan, Arthur. "   
"Thank you Y/N. I`m trying. I really do."  
"I know"  
"I want my stand ups to be good enough for the big clubs." he pressed his journal to his chest.  
"I`m sure some day you will be well known. Everyone will know the name Arthur Fleck and think of a grea comedian".  
You noticed his eyes watering as he walked you to the door "Even kids?"  
"Sure?"  
"That would be sweet"  
You wrapped his arms around him as you said our goodbyes "So, I`ll see you next week at Pogos?" he asked.  
"Definitely!"  
Your hug felt a little too tight for being just friends and you hoped he didnt noticed.  
It felt a little too long too, but you couldnt help but trying to get a nose full of the smell of his soft curls.  
Arthur looked after you before he closed the door behind him.   
You walked down the hallway to get to your own apartment and immediately missed him. 

Twenty minutes later you found yourself lying on your bed, realizing that you forgot your sweater on his couch. Should you gt over and get it? You decited not to. He porobably was working on his jokes right now and you didnt wanted to bother him. So instead of visiting him one more time you just disappeared under the blanket and dreamed of him for the rest of the night.

The next day felt like a fever dream. Fantasizing about Arthurs lips and hands for the whole night left you with a strange feeling in your chest. Was it wrong to think of him that way? You thought about your sweater and how it was lying in Arthurs apartment for the whole night. You wondered if he left it lying on the couch and if he was still sleeping on the couch now that Penny was at the hospital? You couldnt concentrate while working at all. Your beautiful neighbor filled your mind with so many questions and daydreams. Daydreaming about him became something that helped you to get through the day. Just thinking of him chuckeling made you feel warm and fuzzy inside, like nothing could harm you anymore.  
This man was magic.  
And you wanted him so bad.  
Somehow the day passed by like every day does and you found yourself alone in the bathroom, looking at the mirror, wondering if you were even his type of girl. You had no idea in what kinda girls he was into. 

And just as you started wondering someone knocked at your door. Was it possible...?  
You nervously hurried up to open it.  
It was him.  
Arthur was standing in front of you, holding your sweater in his hands.  
"Hi Y/N. I dont know if you noticed but... you forgot your sweater yesterday and I didnt wanted to bother you and...."  
"Ohhh Arthur. Thats so sweet of you. Yeah I noticed. Thank you."  
You could swear that he was about to blush.  
"You wanna come in?"  
Arthur nodded while he stumbled through your door.  
"Make yourself comfy, I am right back" you smiled as he sat down in the living room.  
You disappeared in the bathroom, pressing your face into your sweater to see if it smelled differently. It did. There was a hint of Arthurs cologne on it. His flowery shampoo and the smell of smoke. Your sweater smelled like him.   
You buried your face deeper into the fabric and breathed in.  
It was your piece of clothing but it felt like it was his. Breathing in the scent that was so him was the most intimate moment of your entire life. Was that what it feels like to fall asleep in his arms? To cuddle with him on the couch while watching his fave comedy shows on the screen? Was that what he smelled like under his clothes? His bare skin? Was that the scent that would surrowd you while making love to him?  
Your thoughts went all over the place while you rubbed the fabric against your blushing cheeks.  
"Y/N? Are you okay?"  
Arthurs voice woke you from your daydreams "Oh, yeah sure. Just got to use the bathroom. I´ll be right back"  
"Okay! "   
A minute later you sat beside him on the couch, the sweater still in your hands.  
Arthur stared at it. His hands lay on his lap while he played with his own fingers.  
"I have to admit something" he said "It`s so embarrassing. I dont even know how to tell you...."  
"You can tell me anything, Arthur"  
"There is a stain on your sweater now. It was me. I`m so sorry. I ruined it. Its face paint. I still got it on my fingers after I cleaned my brushes. " he showed you the spots where he stained it.   
Traces of him.  
This somehow made you very emotional.  
Its was his sweater now.  
Through and through.  
"Thats okay, Arthur. Dont worry. I dont mind."  
"Really?" he seemed surprised.  
"I dont mind at all !"  
He shrug "Well there is another thing.... after I noticed you forgot your sweater on my couch... there was a reason I didnt came over to hand it to you last night. Its so embarrassing, oh my god..."  
You giggled "Okay? Why didnt you?"  
"I....put it on" Arthur buried his face in his hands "Sorry, dont hate me. Please. I put your sweater on and I slept in it." His legs started to bounce.   
You coudlnt belive what you just heard. That was the cutest thing you could have imagined.  
"Arthur,really? You slept in my sweater?"  
He exposed his face.  
"I know...I know....its...I`m sorry. Now you must think I`m a total freak or a stalker or something." He looked down on the floor, way too shy to look you in the eyes while he started to bite his nails.  
"Actually I think thats pretty cute." you chuckled. The blood was rushing to your face. This man really got under your skin.  
"What? Are...are you serious? You´re not mad at me? You dont think i´m a freak?"  
"I could never think you`re a freak. I´m glad you told me. Now I`m going to tell you something much more embarrassing, okay? So you see that you are not the only one."  
Arthur gave you an insecure look "Okay?"  
"When I was at the bathroom before, I sniffed my sweater because I hoped it would smell like your apartment."  
"I`m sorry if it smells like smoke now."  
"Noooo not because of that! I wanted it to smell like... you!"  
Arthurs eyes filled with love "You mean...."  
You nodded as your eyes watered "I`m in love with you ever since I saw you for the first time. I just didnt knew how to tell you."  
Arthur fell into your arms "Me too Y/N. Oh god.....me,too."  
You pulled him closer. You never noticed how tiney he was in your arms. How fragile.  
"Why havent you told me?" you asked him, while his face was buried in your neck.  
"I didnt wanted to boter you. People often feel bothered by me. They think I`m weird. I was glad you even talked to me. Those short coffee breaks meant the world to me."  
"Artie, this is just....I`m speechless."  
He chuckled, now facing you "You just called me Artie".  
"I know. Thats what I called you in my head all the time".  
"I could get used to that" he smirked, which made his lip scar show even more intense.  
"I cold call you Artie all night if you want to stay. " you whispered into his ear.  
"I would love to. I mean its cold outside and some cuddles and warm tea would be nice..."  
"Or some kisses" you added.  
"Or some kisses....." Arthur turned his face to the left and put your face between his gentle hands.  
His lips on yours felt even better than in your fantasy.  
His taste filling your mouth was all you ever wanted.  
And as you both fell into the pillows you buried your face into his curls and took a deep breath of Arthur Fleck.


End file.
